Within an interaction system (e.g., a call center), a complex hierarchy of application objects may be instantiated to handle various tasks (or jobs). Specifically, where a number of application objects are instantiated and operate in parallel concurrently to perform a number of tasks, a complex hierarchical arrangement of application objects may exist. The hierarchical structure of the application objects may result, for example, as a result of a particular application object requiring the services of a further application object. In this case, application object may cause the instantiation of a dependent (or child) application object that initiates a process specifically to service a requirement of a parent application object. The child application object may, in turn, instantiate further child application objects to service its own informational requirements, and so on. In this way, a multi-level hierarchy of application objects may be established.
When a specific process of an application object fails, it will be appreciated that this failure will impact both parent and child application objects of the application object for which the failure occurred.